


The Broken Mask by WhereSilenceBegins

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted with permission from the author.<br/>Renji has always been a reckless man, but what will happen when his recklessness causes him to betray his feelings for a certain dark-haired captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Mask by WhereSilenceBegins

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my story, but was written by WhereSilenceBegins on FFnet. The author no longer writes Bleach stories, so had removed it. I asked and received permission to post it there, but had to take it down due to FF's refusal to allow explicit material. I have moved it here so that it will not be lost. It is one of the most beautiful stories I have ever read and it is the very first yoai story I read before taking my own plunge into the genre. I offer it here as an expression of respect and deep gratitude to the author. I know you will enjoy it too.

Renji had only ever wanted to see that icy mask crack once. Just once, to see what was going on underneath but for as long as he had known the man, the dark haired noble man had only ever been distant, cool.

Which was the only reason why he hesitated.

His Captain was quite possibly the most closed off and dangerous captain of the 13 divisions. He was unpredictable at best because he was impossible to read; proud, stuck up and a jackass, the bane of Abarai Renji's existence. He had been the day he had laid eyes on the enigma that was Kuchiki Byakuya.

Oh, and did he mention beautiful?

Because he was. Byakuya was, that is.

Beautiful and brooding and Renji, especially lately, had been so completely focused on the man he'd been having a hard time concentrating on anything else. He wanted to taste that beautiful pale skin and sink his rough fingers into that silky black fall of hair…anything. But more than anything else, he wanted to say something. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Ha! The man probably did too. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" The words were always right there, at the tip of his tongue, taunting him for hours as he was closeted up with the dark haired man, making paperwork or other office related things excruciating. The strong, expressionless face never changed, never revealed anything and each day he was resigned to just looking as his desire grew until it began to choke him, causing even his swordsmanship to suffer.

And always the slightly sneering remarks from his Captain, reminding him to mind his foot work or read over his reports better, pushing him, jabbing at him until those words became everything. On some level, the Kuchiki heir had to know. One didn't become a Captain such as Byakuya and not pick up on things. Besides, Renji wasn't the most subtle person in Soul Society. God, if he could just say something…

Renji wasn't sure what made that day different. Perhaps it was that Byakuya had come in that day a little later than usual, or his scowl was, perhaps, a bit more pronounced. Whatever it was, it had Renji nearly shaking with anticipation and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the slightly rougher feel to his Captain's reiatsu that was not as tightly under control as usual. Or maybe it was that stubborn strand of hair that kept falling into the quiet, pale features. It made trying to concentrate on paperwork useless as he just couldn't stop noticing things about the other man. Every time that piece of hair fell forward, a slender hand would tuck it calmly behind a perfect ear and every time, Renji found himself licking dry lips and wishing…until he couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift movement, he was standing and the sudden activity drew the slate grey eyes to wonder dispassionately why he was being Abarai and breaking the peace. He resisted the urge to clear his throat nervously.

"Would you like me to make you some tea, Taicho?" he asked in the calmest voice he could conjure and something close to curiosity flickered in the cool eyes.

"Very well, Abarai. Arigato," the voice was as smooth as marble stone and because he didn't trust his voice, he gave his superior a shallow bow and strode off to make the tea, relieved to be set free even for a moment. As he waited for the water to boil he thought about going over to the Tenth Division's office and get stinking drunk with his friends like he really needed to do when the day was through. Although, maybe he should just go now because if he was left to his own devices much longer, he was going to do something stupid and quite probably get himself chopped to ribbons by little petals made of blades. It was made worse because he wanted to do something stupid.

He glared into the two steaming cups as if this whole thing was their fault, the dark liquid rippling as the tray he carried the cups on jarred slightly with each of his footsteps. It wasn't the poor tea's fault he was nearly at wit's end but he felt a little better being able to take his frustration out on something.

The short time free from the stifling atmosphere of the office had calmed him a bit, yet as soon as he walked back through the doors, everything just came tumbling back. Byakuya hadn't moved from his desk, back straight, pen still scratching away, the sound only broken when he paused to renew the ink. The kenseikan in the dark hair shone in the bright office light, making the black seem even richer and reminding Renji just how untouchable this man was. It seemed that one strand of hair was still being stubborn and as he watched while he closed the door behind him, a pale hand reached up and swept it out of the way, the gesture easy and controlled.

The red haired Vice-captain swallowed hard.

"Here ya go, taicho," he said softly, gently depositing one of the cups onto the Kuchiki heir's desk. The grey eyes barely flickered to him in acknowledgement before that hand he had been admiring all day closed around the cup's warm clay body and raised it to the stern lips so he could take a sip, steam curling around the pale features. It took Renji a moment to retract himself from that, his mind showing him things he knew could never happen, _Kami, I know what you could do with those lips, taicho, as I fuck that hot, wet mouth…_ and he had to force his eyes to move away, his legs to carry him back to his desk.

"Abarai, is there something wrong?" the deep voice startled him and he looked up sharply to see the dark haired Captain watching him dispassionately with those cool eyes, pen poised over the paper he had been working on. Oh, yeah, he forgot to sit down.

"N-nothing's wrong, taicho. Gomen," he plunked down onto his chair, feeling those eyes turn away from him and he shuddered with the loss. He tried, he really did try to concentrate on the paper work that had piled up obscenely on his desk but despite his best intentions, five minutes later he was (discreetly, of course) once again staring at the man at the desk across from his. It was marvelous how that straight nose angled perfectly with the strong forehead, sharp, thin eyebrows drawn down over wide, grey eyes. He wanted to see him without the kenseikan and the silky white ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu wound around his elegant neck. He wanted to be the one to slide the black and white shihakushou from the broad shoulders and taste all the white skin as he bared it with his fingers. He wanted to see the cool, stoic expression shatter into something else as he came undone under the Vice-captain's ministrations…

Renji didn't know what came over him right then, or how he moved across the room so fast (he must have used his flash step but he can't recall actually moving at all) but suddenly he was standing behind the straight-backed chair, leaning over the dark haired noble, fingers brushing against the haori , which was startlingly soft and he was almost surprised by the warmth radiating off the dark haired man; he had always assumed Byakuya would be cool, just like his disposition. Then the strong scent of sakura blossoms, green tea and man enveloped him and he pressed his lips against the shell of the warm ear, the words slipping out before he could rein them back.

"Taicho, you are so beautiful. I can't hold back anymore," and he wrapped his arms tightly around the slighter frame, just holding the other man tightly. At first he expected a sharp reprimand, followed with the even sharper bite of a zanpakutou. Yet as the seconds ticked by, there was none of that. Byakuya remained motionless, his body tense as Renji breathed in the deep scent of the ebony hair. Then he was shifting slightly in the red head's strong grip, lowering his pen to the desk top and shocking Renji when he leaned back slightly into his chest. His heart slammed brutally against his ribs and he was suddenly at a loss. One grey eye turned to him and while the pale man's face remained expressionless, the steely color was a little less stone like.

"It took you long enough, Abarai-fukutaicho," the voice was calm and Renji sputtered, going to pull back in surprise but an iron grip held him where he was.

"T-taicho…?" he croaked, his own eyes wide but the hold on his arms was warm, demanding and strong. He was still trying to get over the fact he wasn't getting chopped to ribbons when his Captain turned his head the rest of the way, regarding the bigger man calmly.

"Your reiatsu has been harassing me for weeks. Did you think I hadn't noticed? I was beginning to think I would have to make the first move," Renji reared back, arms still caught and looked down into the cool grey eyes that were watching him with more warmth than he'd ever seen before. He opened his mouth only to close it again and noticed the perfect lips twitch in amusement, close enough that just a few inches and he would finally be able to find out what they tasted like.

"Wh-wha…how…why," he stopped, stared some more, marveling again over the sudden change. But Byakuya was waiting for him to continue so he forced the words out, "You mean, you've known? A-and you don't…m-mind?" he managed, warmth seeping from the contact against his chest and spreading through his entire body. Those lips twitched again and Renji's eyes were drawn to the motion, drinking it in. It struck him that what he was witnessing was a crack in the mask the other man always wore.

"I would have said something much sooner if I minded, Abarai," he said, voice vibrating against Renji's grip and the red head huffed a disbelieving laugh, dropping his head into the white ginpaku, loving the way it smelled. Giddiness made him unsteady, the knowledge that this was real and not just another one of his dreams so unbelievable he could barely breathe. Then he was being moved, roughly thrown onto the desk, sitting up and facing Byakuya who now stood in between his knees. He was caught in a blazing shade of grey, pinned with his Captain's hands planted on the desk top on either side of his thighs. Stunned at the swift change in position, he just blinked up into the stern gaze, hands griping the haori's white silk and trying to find where his breath had run off to. Byakuya leaned in so all he knew was that deep shade of iron, "Next time, say something sooner," and the distance between them was closed, the fuller lips crashing against his own.

The contact was unforgiving, almost bruising and for a moment he couldn't react because that familiar scent was all around him but in a way he had only dreamed it to be. The man's lips were warm and tasted like the tea he had just been drinking and moved against his own with an intensity he almost expected, searing right through him. Struggling to drag a breath in through his nose, Renji let his eyes fall shut, leaning forward on his perch so the inside of his knees brushed against strong thighs. When one of the Captain's hands curled around his neck, using a thumb to tilt his head back, he slid his own hands into black, silky hair and when a hot tongue demanded entrance into the red head's mouth, he gave it with a little sigh. And, ah, that tongue! It touched every part of his mouth it could reach, tasting like black fire and sweet tea, so that his own curled around it, wanting more. The kiss was hot and wet and so good that by the time they were pulling apart for air, his teeth were aching. Coherency returned to find him pressing against the man standing over him, one hand gripping dark strands, the other curled up and around his Captain's neck, forcing him close. Byakuya too had moved his other hand so that was holding Renji's hip, pulling him to the edge of the desk. Hazy, reddish brown eyes found the sweeping color of grey and he trembled at what he found there.

The mask had indeed cracked, had, in fact, broken asunder and the emotions roiling there, just under the surface, threatened to incinerate him. The noble man licked his lips, moving his thumb over the surface of Renji's cheek while keeping the warm, dry palm pressed to the side of his neck.

"You kept me waiting too long," he whispered and the red headed Vice-captain could feel himself blushing embarrassingly.

"Shit, taicho, if I had known—" a finger pressing against his lips stopped him and he tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"Byakuya," said the soft voice, a warm pad of the long, pale finger passed along the seam of his mouth then traced the curve of his upper lip. He couldn't resist kissing it before he spoke again.

"Huh?" well, maybe not so much spoke than articulating his befuddlement. The noble's lips curled up in a faint smile, the likes of which he had never seen before and it left him speechless in its striking beauty.

"Call me Byakuya," his voice was like the most expensive black velvet, deep and smooth, rumbling through their connection and the red head blinked at this breach of protocol his Captain was such a stickler for. Yet the look he was getting was asking him to please accept the request. Once again he was shocked at how Byakuya actually seemed to want this and he found himself smiling and tightening his arm around the slender neck.

"Hai, Baykuya," he breathed, his own gruff voice unimposing and as he said it, something seemed to surge through the powerful shinigami and that was his only warning before his mouth was being plundered again, sucking on the taste that made his entire body weak and pliant. All of his own brute power was lost here, rendered useless under the Captain's lips and tongue. Byakuya forced his way in, though Renji would have given everything to him anyway, the feeling of being dominated by the only person that could oddly satisfying. Still his jaw was forced even wider and he groaned into the mouth covering his, making sharp teeth bite into his bottom lip. This time he grunted his pain even as the slight taste of blood coloring the flavor of the other man in his mouth sent a bolt of desire straight to his groin. He broke away and arched up, legs lifting up, around the slim waist, pulling the Captain into the V of his legs.

"Ah, Kami!" he gasped, grinding his hips against the pair between his thighs and the shock of pleasure had him tipping his head back, red hair brushing the back of his neck. Everything had gone hazy, as if seen from behind a veil of silver stars and the iron grip on his waist dragged him ever closer to that blinding heat that he wanted to touch, to kiss, to have inside of him. There was a hand in his hair, fingers forcing themselves into his thick red mane, loosening the tie he used to hold it back and then it was spilling like a crimson curtain over his shoulders, stark against the black of his uniform. When his eyes once again found Byakuya's gaze, the steely grey had turned opaque with desire, as if the noble had never seen him before, watching his fingers combing through Renji's hair. He had never really liked the way he looked with his hair down, making him seem even more wild. Apparently, though, the dark haired Captain seemed to like what he saw because he once again tightened his grip on the red head, dragging Renji closer so he could sink into the tan skin marked with the jagged tattoos.

Renji felt like he was being swept away even anchored as he was in the strong arms of his Captain, unable to find what direction the ceiling over his head was pointing in. Soft lips tasted his skin along his sharp jaw line, pristine teeth scraping against the thin sensitive skin along the point where his pulse thudded behind its tan housing, scorching tongue dipping into the hollow where his collar bones met. Each touch was so real, so perfect, he couldn't draw enough air into his lungs because it was like the heat burning through him was trying to sear it away. When Byakuya's mouth closed over the secret spot just under his earlobe, he groaned, pulling himself even closer.

"Taicho…Byakuya…" and he exhaled as the other man's mouth descended on his again. The contact this time was easier, slower, so slow, in fact, Renji was practically sobbing with need, the combination of suction and sweeping licks making even his loose hakama bottoms impossibly tight. He didn't realize just having such things done to his mouth could feel so achingly good. Their parting for air was also excruciatingly slow, just like the kiss had been, the Captain sucking his bottom lip away with him as he went, making the small cut he had made hurt just enough that Renji once again pushed his hips up, seeking friction.

"Hmm, fukutaicho, what have I told you about impatience?" Byakuya's voice was a little rougher than usual, matching his half-lidded eyes and Renji was just coherent enough to understand the other's words. He forced his eyes to focus past the throbbing ache in his cock now pressed painfully against the material of his pants and his heart stuttered painfully at the blatant lust in his Captain's eyes.

"Ha-hai…g-gomen…Bya," he managed and nearly cried when Byakuya stepped back, out of the circle his legs had made, just beyond his reach and Renji fell forward a bit, catching himself on the edge of the desk, hair falling heavily over his face.

"I think I might have to take some disciplinary action," thinking Byakuya was stopping, Renji panicked, making to slide off the desk, eyes wide in alarm but a second later his was pinned again, lips captured in the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced. While the other kisses had excited him, set his blood on fire and sent his heart pounding furiously, this one he could have sunk into until there was nothing of him left but this. This brilliant heat purring away in his chest because Byakuya, beautiful, unreachable Byakuya was his in this moment. He could have stayed like that forever but it had to end sometime, unfortunately. The Captain's rough sword hand that sported the pale guard cupped Renji's cheek, unbearably gentle and the eyes mirrored the gesture, features softened subtly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," a brush of a thumb over his nose and he breathed a little sigh, though he still hated the dark haired noble moving away from him. Byakuya just offered him the smallest of smiles, an expression he might have missed if he didn't spend nearly every waking moment in the man's presence and the rest of the time thinking about him.

He was very surprised when the pale fingers shed the Captain's haori, draping it over the back of the chair that had, without his noticing, been pushed out of the way. Next followed the pale ginpaku, unwound gracefully from the slender neck and Renji watched in fascination. With every garment stripped, Byakuya became less like an untouchable idol and more like a man. The arm guard was lost next, placed neatly on the growing pile of clothes. His mouth went a little dry as the arms reached up to gently dislodge the ever present kenseikan, pulling it free of the midnight strands so the hair swept down over the left eye and leaving Byakuya without his last shield, leaving him as an equal. Yet somehow it just managed to make him that much more desirable.

Their eyes met and the heat flared once more, shimmering in his veins and pooling at the pit of his stomach. The gleam in the steel colored eyes turned mischievous.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Abarai?" the velvet in Byakuya's voice had gone from smooth to thick and Renji felt his cock jump. He bit back a groan and looked right back, knowing a challenge when he saw one.

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho," his own voice sounded as if he had swallowed a cup of sand, just a low growl and Byakuya graced him with the view of the smallest shiver, the look behind the soft fall of his dark hair smoldering. Then once more he stepped forward, pressing close, sliding his hands into the open neck of the shihakushou and Renji's eyes slid closed in bliss. His torso was freed easily, pulled from the keikogi with ease and slid free of the white obi around his waist. Calloused fingers trailed over his bared skin and he opened his eyes to little slits so he could watch as Byakuya traced the bold, cutting lines dashing across his chest and abdomen. The pale skin against the black ink was a shocking contrast, startlingly attractive.

Renji's thoughts derailed, though, when lips joined the fingers, wet caresses following warm, dry strokes. He parted his legs again so the other man could step closer, dark head dipped, eyes hidden as he ran the slick tip of his tongue over the slope of one of the red head's pectoral muscles, ending at the already hard nub at the dusky peak. The desk creaked under Renji's grip as another bolt of pleasure shot through him, like a chain had been pulled, going straight to his already painful erection. The mouth teasing and tugging on his nipple moved to the other one, sucking it into the wet heat and rolling it around. The guttural sound torn from his throat surprised even him and the Captain glanced up, thin eyebrows raised.

"Ah, ah, Abarai. One sound and I stop," even as those words added to the heat building within him, he opened his mouth to protest but was stopped with a choked grunt when Byakuya's tongue slipped into his naval. Renji had to bite his tongue to still the yelp ready to jump free from his mouth. Punishment, indeed. He would bite through his own tongue before he allowed this to stop. A trail of kisses followed the suggestive pattern that was inked down his abdomen to the V of his hips, though he paused before he came anywhere close to the piece of him that really needed to be touched.

Then the thick obi was being loosened, unraveled and the rough, black material of the hakama pulled free from his hips. He nearly cried out when the cool air brushed over his throbbing cock that sprang free to brush against his stomach, already weeping clear beads of pre-cum. Byakuya paused, dark eyes deepening as he took in the dusky erection nestled in the nest of deep maroon curls then lifted his gaze, meeting Renji's that was heavy, need written all over his strong face. The smile the noble gave him was nothing short of devious.

"Remember, no sound," before a strong hand wrapped around the base of his member, making his breath hitch and hips rock forward, needing friction so bad it hurt. But the hand didn't move, just held him and he cracked one eye open again in time to see Byakuya lean forward and run a line of kisses down the thin strip of red hair leading down from his belly button until he came to the leaking tip of the needy cock. Then the straight nose buried in the thick curls so it sucked in his scent, a low groan rumbling out of the pale throat. The sound was like a stroke to his member, which jerked again, a thick pulse of pearly liquid running down the throbbing shaft but he just hunched forward a little, biting back the cry in the cage of his chest, refusing to give in.

Then the hand holding him stroked slowly upwards, igniting the tight coil in his belly. Already he was shaking, legs trembling as they pressed into Byakuya's sides where he crouched in front of the Vice-captain, lifting his nose finally to contemplate Renji's flushed cock. Steel grey eyes watched as his pale fingers moved up, then down, then up again and with each touch, the heat and the pleasure mounting with each stroke. At the third sweep up, the long fingers rounded up over the fold in the foreskin and dipped into the leaking slit, forcing out more warm pulses of the pale pre-cum. Renji jerked as the fingers kept the merciless rolling motion inside the small opening, eyes watering slightly as waves of his nearing release nearly knocked him flat. Shit, shit, he couldn't make any noises, he couldn't scream…

Finally the fingers pulled away, dripping with his own essence, letting him pant, trying to catch his breath. But he was only given a moment before the hand was replaced with a tongue, hot, so hot and wet and he forced back another groan, wanting nothing more than to cry out his Captain's name. It was at the back of his tongue, waiting to escape. Instead, he curled fingers into silky hair, forcing himself to watch the dark head hovering over his erection. Byakuya ran his tongue against the underside of the thick shaft, tracing the pulsing vein, licking it like those candies in the real world on the end of thin sticks. His fingers tightened and the dark gaze met his, holding him still and silent. Renji nearly came just from watching the flushed lips wrap around the head of his cock. He could feel the flat of Byakuya's tongue pressing down onto the tip and he bit his lip hard, feeling himself leaking against the slick appendage.

There was no way he could stop his hips from rocking up, wanting that unbearable heat to slide further down, to take more of him in. And it did, so slowly it was torture. Lithe, strong fingers slid around, fingering the space between his aching shaft and his balls, stroking gently. Renji jerked again, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing out sharply through his nose. He didn't realize he was pulling rather hard on the dark hair caught in his hands but Byakuya didn't discourage him. The tongue just kept pressing, tasting him as he tried to hold back before the heat bore down on him, taking him deeper, pulling back then going back down again. The movement created an unbearable friction, fingers still teasing the thin skin just above his tightening sac until Byakuya had to use his free hand to pin Renji's hips against the desk so he wouldn't choke. The whole time he moved his head, sucking and licking, he kept his dark gaze locked with Renji's and it nearly pushed him over.

The tip of his cock touched the back of Byaukya's throat right as the fingers stroking him moved down and gripped his balls and he nearly bit through his lip as he tossed his head back, strands of bright hair sticking to his face and neck. He would have come then, the coil just about to unravel and his hips snapping up but Byakuya freed his hips in favor of pressing harshly at the base of his cock, denying him star littered bliss. The lips pulled away as did the harsh grip on his sac but the noble kept his fingers tightly at the base of his nearly purple erection. Renji, panting heavily, eased his grip on the silky hair, grunting softly his displeasure.

It was eased when Byakuya stood up and claimed his mouth again, lips hot and he nipped at them hungrily, hips still moving slightly in hopes of finding some sort of friction. He could taste himself on the tongue pushing into his mouth and it was so sexy, mixed with the noble's taste that he sat up straighter, throwing his arms around the other man's neck and pulling himself close so he could plunge into Byakuya's mouth, touching upon every surface he could find and with each stroke of his tongue, the flavor just got better. When he finally pulled away, the slighter man was leaning on his broad shoulders, face flushed and dark eyes nearly black.

It struck the younger shinigami then that what Byakuya had just done for him meant more than he realized. The noble was the proudest man he had ever met but he had just about sucked his Vice-captain off and into oblivion. He had debased himself, had done something he as Kuchiki Byakuya would never do. But for Renji he had become something less and at the same time, something more. He had become just a man. The red head smiled around the sudden lump in his throat, gently weaving his fingers in the loose hair the color of raven's feathers and leaned up to kiss a sweetly flushed cheek. It was an unspoken thank you because if he put it into words, it would become meaningless. But Byakuya understood, his free hand tracing a jagged black line on the tan neck.

"Can I let go now?" he asked quietly and Renji blushed nearly the color of his hair as he nodded.

"Y-yeah," he ducked his head when the fingers released him, pressing it to the strong chest in front of him and bit his lip as he tried to force the heat to stay put in its throbbing little coil at the pit of his stomach. Just as he gained control of himself, there was a tug at the hakama still hugging his thighs and he rocked back, lifting his hips so the noble could free him of the last of his clothing. Then the grey eyes raked over him, taking in the dips and curves of his muscles and the way his primal tattoos criss-crossed over his skin. He was still aching, needy but he wanted to see his Captain without the plain shihakushou, the only black against that porcelain skin his own hair. Eyes pleading, Renji reached out and tugged at the dark material, making it clear what he wanted to do. Byakuya stepped back, reaching up as if to untie his obi but Renji slid from the desk, ignoring his nakedness and pushed the pale hands away so he could do it himself. He un-tucked the keikogi first, pushing it back and off the strong shoulders and drinking in the expanse of pale skin housing lean muscle that jerked as Renji's fingers brushed along the ridges of the flat abdomen. Grey eyes watched quietly, lids heavy, as Renji worshiped all that wonderful white skin with fingertips and brushing kisses down along the sloping clavicle, tasting a pert, pink nipple, which earned him a soft almost inaudible moan. He kept every touch light, careful, as if the dark haired noble was delicate, breakable, licking erratic lines all over the warm body.

Byakuya gave a little sighing gasp as the red head crouched and sucked suddenly and hard just below the shadowed dip in the ridged stomach. Deft fingers that still shook slightly undid the tie holding the last remaining piece of clothing the Captain wore, letting it drop to the floor and kneeled back to admire the masterpiece that was Byakuya. Every plane of the curving muscles and straight bones encased in the softest, palest skin was the definition of perfection, as was the surprisingly thick erection rearing up from the dark triangle, blushing head as damp and needy as Renji's own, which gave a sharp twitch at the sight. When he finally met the burning pieces of charcoal watching his face carefully, he caught the fleeting look of uncertainty. He realized then that this man had given him everything, had entrusted to him his entire heart, letting himself become vulnerable for his red haired, fiery tempered Vice-captain. The only thing he could offer back was himself and hope that it would be enough.

Renji rose to his feet and stepped up to the other man.

"I knew you were gorgeous, taicho, but…shit," that was the best he could do, which was pretty pathetic, actually, but the hesitation vanished from the steely gaze and was replaced with, if not a smile, then something close to it.

"You certainly have a way with words, Abarai," sarcasm dripped from the velvety voice and Renji shrugged easily, leaning down to kiss a fluttering eyelid, the dark eyelashes tickling his lips.

"Tell me something I don't know," he chuckled and then yelped when he was shoved back onto the desk, the side biting into his hips and was shocked when the Captain climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips so his knees rubbed against Renji's upper thighs. He looked up into the smoldering eyes, question caught on his lips until it was blown away on a gust of blinding pleasure when the noble rocked his hips forward into his. His gasping groan was thrown at the ceiling and he dug his fingers into the pale, slim waist, halting the shocking motion and forcing his brain to regroup.

"Bya, wait," another bolt of grinding pleasure and a nip to his earlobe.

"Shut up, Abarai," his Captain hissed in his ear and Renji watched, transfixed as the noble lifted one of Renji's hands to his lips and sucked three of his long fingers into that hot mouth, the slick tongue swirling around the calloused digits, soaking them in saliva. His heart beat erratically now and the heat thrummed steadily in the pit of his belly. Anticipation climbed as his fingers were slowly extracted from the wetness of Byakuya's mouth and he couldn't pull his gaze away as the older shinigami lifted himself up slightly and directed Renji's hand down over the flawless chest, flat stomach, raking over the dark, coarse curls. Their eyes stayed locked, brown peering around red strands, grey from behind black, their colors a perfect complement of the other and his fingers were still being pushed downward, past the dripping cock, the soft scrotum and deeper until his wet fingers pressed against the puckered opening. Then he understood.

"No, Bya, it's not…" but the noble leaned forward and sucked Renji's bottom lip into his mouth, keeping their gazes locked.

"I said shut up," he whispered, iron in his voice and forced Renji's middle finger past the tight ring of muscle. The noble grunted, pressing forward into the bigger man's chest but he kept working the finger in, deeper, the searing heat closing around his finger. Renji's cock dripped faster at the thought of burying himself in that heat and he took over, moving his finger until Byakuya was flushed a pretty pink and was grinding down into the intruding digit, eyes hazy with lust.

"Abarai…" Byakuya groaned and Renji sympathized. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out like this but he didn't want to hurt his Captain so he was careful in adding his next finger, stretching and thrusting carefully. It was the hard bite to his shoulder that drew his attention. The look he found in the pretty face had him brutally adding the third finger and the black head fell forward, Byakuya groaning into his shoulder, "Oh, Kami, please…" so Renji pulled his fingers free and used his hands to maneuver the slighter man.

"Ready?" he whispered, once again the anticipation making him shake. He could feel the opening, pressed right against the straining tip of his cock and he had to resist the unbearable urge to thrust up and bury himself as deeply as he could. But he wasn't prepared for the almost painful tightness as his head breached that first ring. Byakuya slowly dropped down, eyebrows drawn in pain, and Renji was lost to the vise like warmth that surrounded him. Waiting was agonizing but he did, having to once again stave off his release with a press of his fingers, allowing Byakuya to get used to the feeling of being filled. Just when he thought he would go insane from having to wait, the noble looped his arms gently around the tan, tattooed neck and pressed hot lips to the Vice-captain's ear.

"Move," and dropped brutally the rest of the way into Renji's lap. It was agony and it was amazing and he bucked up to meet that tight bliss every time the other man dropped down, breath coming hard, the coil inside of him once again spiraling dangerously. Having been so close before, there was no way he was going to last very long but he could feel Byakuya was tight and dripping too, clamping down on his throbbing cock as they moved together so he sped up, jerking on the pale hips so they fell to meet his as he thrust up, each one getting sharper, harder, deeper.

"Ahh, ngh, Abarai! Faster, hhaaa!" that beautiful head tossed back as strong hands gripped broad, tan shoulders, grey eyes glazed over and lost. Renji heeded the other man's request, jerking down hard as he bucked up as deep as he could. The reaction was a little unexpected, as the normally stoic Kuchiki heir thrust down hard and arched like a bow, eyes flying open and mouth falling open in shock. At first he thought he did something wrong, hurting the dark haired Captain but then the startled grey eyes met his.

"Again," it commanded in a husky voice so he complied and was rewarded with a small cry, dark hair thrown back in a sweeping arch. Pleasure licked at him like flames in a furnace and that was really all it took, striking that spot once more before his Captain was tightening around him, arms, legs, around his cock, face scrunched in complete bliss as he came violently against their stomachs. Then Renji was lost, tumbling into the soft keening cry Byakuya made as he released, the clamping down of the already tight entrance and he was gone, lost to reality. It was like he died, darkness swallowing him whole as the coil finally snapped, coming deep within the slighter man, his own head pressed hard into a pale, sweat slick shoulder and he couldn't even make a sound, glittering stars of every color exploding behind his eyelids.

Renji didn't know how long he was incoherent but by the time he came around, he was flat on his back, the desk hard under his back, breathing somewhat under control and a heavy, warm weight pressed all along his body. Lifting his damp, red head and forcing his eyes to open, he found Byakuya sprawled over him like a masterfully made blanket, dark eyes sated as they watched him return to reality. The finely tapered chin rested on his tan chest, fingers stroking the damp skin of his chest.

"We've made a mess of my desk," the noble said in a flat voice but Renji caught the tug of amusement on the flushed, swollen lips. A chuckle made the dark head bob jarringly.

"You were the one who threw me onto it, taicho, so don't complain," he said, unable to do anything about the stupid grin plastered all over his face. The faint buzz of the pleasure high was still there but it was fading rapidly, leaving him sated, complete. After wanting this for so long, he was still trying to tell his mind that, yes, this is real and, yes, the most beautiful Captain in Soul Society was currently draped over him like some priceless rug, looking as sated and as happy as he himself felt. Byakuya turned his head so it was tilted to the side, cheek pillowed on his skin and he felt the muscles there pull, as if the older man was trying to hide a smile.

"I'm not complaining. And its Byakuya, if you please," Renji grinned at the ceiling, absently wondering if they should move just in case someone came in the door but he felt too good to care very much. Instead, he buried one hand in midnight colored hair and found a slender hand with his other and curled his fingers around it, promising everything with a touch.

"Hai…Byakuya," he whispered and was insanely glad he hadn't chickened out once again and left all of this unsaid and unexpressed. There was a slight tightening of a strong arm around his torso, soft hair tickling his skin as the noble shifted, pulling himself closer and Renji hooked a leg around a pale waist so he would remain buried inside the other man. There was a brief pause in which he thanked every star in the night sky that he had been allowed this when a soft breath puffed over his stomach, sounding suspiciously like a laugh.

"Maybe next time we should do this where there is no ink in danger of being spilled all over the place," He might have commented on the fact that Byakuya had just made a joke or that the stickiness at his elbow was most likely the color of his tattoos and the Captain's silky hair and was ruining all of Byakuya's hard work. Yet he seemed to be stuck on the fact that the words "next time" had been spoken by the other man. Because there would be. Another time. His heart soared and he wouldn't have cared if the Captain- General of the First Division walked in right then. Byakuya had accepted him, had given him everything, had allowed his mask to break and it was all for him, for the red headed Vice-captain. And Abarai Renji could never belong to anyone but his stoic, dark haired and impossibly beautiful Captain.

~Owari~


End file.
